User talk:Skythera
Books I saw you added a couple of articles up for the Divinity books and notes, I appreciate the additions, especially as they are ones from the start of the series. If it helps there are some article templates you can use in source editor when you create a new page that will pull the article layout through for you. Annoyingly Visual editor doesn't like them though. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 08:57, September 11, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks, I finally figured out the basics like using the layout properly, categories, images and links but I have some questions. #When I try to upload an image after creating a page or using the edit button, a message pop ups saying "You 're not allowed to edit this wiki through the API". I have to enter the classic editor in order to upload one. Is there a workaround for that? #Regarding the book categories, there is the general Book and Notes and there are two subcategories for Divine Divinity and Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. However, most of the books from Divinity II are in the general category and there are no categories for the rest of the games. I'm planning to add all the books from the previous games eventually, so I could reorganize them and put them in separate categories for each game or put everything in the general category (or leave everything as it is). What do you suggest? #Whereas the books in the subcategories use the Transcript template to show what is written, the books in the general category use the Quote template under a "Content" headline. Which is more sound to use? Since I'll be adding photos for them, I can also change the layout or even the template so it will be more uniform. : Skythera (talk) 07:53, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :: You worked them out very quickly, I am impressed. We don't have much in the way of users so to see someone come in as you had is always going to catch my eye in a good way. :# This sounds like a bug in Fandom's visual editor. It would need to be fixed by the owners. I know a bit code wise, but it is beyond my abilities to even work out what is going on in the code. VE is a pain because I have some nice article templates that it won't port property unless you're in source editor when creating new articles. :# Everything was a mess when I started working here a few months ago, bad categorization, a lot of articles that I don't know what they are to categorise. If you can move the articles to the right categories that would be perfect. I've fixed the general category now to hold all the books and notes categories. :# The should be used rather than quote, that way we can handle coding changes on the wiki better in the long term. I have managed to create a bunch of templates in Category:Article creation templates, if you use the Subst: command with the right template in source, it will push the template to the article and let you work from VE no problem. I've added an example to your sandbox so you can see how it works. If it doesn't make sense, I can try and explain it better. :: As an aside, I do need to get the rest of the article layout standards in place. Your interest in the lore might be beneficial to that end if, if you want to help work on it. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 14:13, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::: I'd love to work with layouts, at least the ones I am familiar with, skills and battle mechanics are not up my alley. After finishing my current playthrough - which is not going to happen during my September exams - I will start over Divine Divinity so as to catalogue people, locations, quests and possibly unique items as well and later move to the rest of the games. So if there are layouts of that kind that need editing just point me! :::: Skythera (talk) 14:54, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Mechanics aren't my alley either. By the looks of it the worst is already there for them. Enough digging around the past users talk pages and article talk pages certainly gives a lot of useful info for them. Exams in September? Seems very early in the year, even for uni. If you open the create article templates in source you'll be able to get an idea of what layouts already exist, I want to get some layout policy on the navigation at some point too, just so we can give visual guidance. People are a good idea, once the lore books are up it will be so much easier. Thelyron re-appears in original sin too, so we can actually build some game canon up with the source documents. If you're going to be around today I can pop into if it will be easier to discuss some of these ideas! Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 16:36, September 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'll be staying indoors for the next couple of days so if you have time, I would like to discuss in the Chat some questions and ideas I had as well as what you are all planning for the wiki. : Skythera (talk) 09:52, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Promotion Hello. I'm one of the admins for the Divinity wiki. Sakaratte and I have both agreed that you have good ideas and have already done some good work for the wiki and so we've decided to promote you to Content Moderator to expand your ability to help with the wiki. Feel free to drop Sakaratte or I a message or join the live chat when you see one or both of us on if you have any questions or would just like to chat. Congratz and thanks for your work. Heartbeat-Sensei (talk) 20:57, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Meeting Hello, I've moved the minutes of the meeting to my blog space to make it easier for people to find. here is the posting. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:47, September 14, 2017 (UTC) : I thought it was for personal use. Do you want me to edit it a bit to improve readability? : Skythera (talk) 19:01, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Mindmap I know I was pretty impressed by the map yesterday when we were talking, but when I got home on to my desktop I could see how much work had gone into it and see how it all fits together properly. Are we good to start implementing the structure or does it need more work first? Also I've created a crafting table for the articles so we can show at a glance what is required to make each item. Example below, let me know what you think needs tweaking. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 10:34, September 16, 2017 (UTC)